Seasons of Fall
by minakoaino143
Summary: "Am I more than just a Potato Girl?" A Sasha x Connie short inspired by a Tumblr post :)


**This was inspired off a Tumblr post, actually ^-^ I've been working on my Rivetra and Levi x Reader fanfics, so I wanted to put in this little one I typed~ I hope you guys like it, cause I really support Sasha x Connie a lot.**

The bald headed brat...

"Haha, Sasha! You got some leaves in your hair!"

Grabbing the leaves from my ponytail strands, I sprinted toward him, taking in a pile of my own leaves and dumped it onto him. I laughed at the sight; Connie was now lying in the horrible mess of autumn, and I could tell by his eyes he wasn't exactly happy either.

It was a regular day at the trainee camps, and I was asked to help sweep the leaves for the hand to hand combat that will be held later today. Unfortunately, I was stuck with Connie, but he wasn't all bad. He was always keeping me company, and we sometimes do playful fights, but it wasn't intentional for harm. We occasionally share food, but we both quarrel who would get the bigger piece or not. I smiled at the memories with him, and I knew that we would both be stuck with each other.

I lent my hand to help him up, and he glared, but slipped his palm into mine. Pulling his weight up to a standing position, he stumbled a bit, but was able to contain his composure. His shave was still sleek as ever, and his eyes were gleaming with playfulness and a cocky grin implanted onto his face. His uniform, however, seemed slightly wrinkled, and he had a couple of sticks and dirt smudged here and there. I giggled, and before we knew it, we were both caught into a chuckling state, the gentle winds playing with our oversized leather jackets. With a clink of my harness, I grabbed the wooden broom, and walked over to the other side of the courtyard, sweeping away messes to leave the ground as spotless as it could be. Feeling a slight rumble in my stomach, I instantly perked my head up to the smell of food. 'B-bread?' I picked up the scent of buttered flour, and following the drifted smell, I then bumped to Connie, realizing he was the one holding the glorious pastry.

My instincts took over, and I grabbed for the delicious mouth watering item. Connie, as usual, backed away immediately, and chomped onto the loaf. Seeing his response made my hunt more serious; tackling him to the ground, I laughed, and tickled him on the neck. "HAHA- SASHA, STOP! I MIGHT CHOKE!" He hacked out, rolling like a little child as his face hinted pink from my sudden actions. Satisfied with with his reaction, I pulled back, crossing my arms. "Well? Can I have some of that or not?"

Sighing in defeat, he raised his hand, breaking the bread into halves, and then offering one to me. I happily took it; gobbling it into my mouth, I took my place next to him. Eating in the silence of the gusts of wind, I tried thinking of something to say. A stray leaf would eventually sway in the ground in front of us, and I would watch the color fly away into the air.

"Hey, Sasha?" The boy asked, turning his head slowly to face me. My face drawn with curiosity, I stopped munching on the snack, and faced towards him.

"What is it?"

"Truth or dare?"

I grunted, but I uttered a 'truth' before going back to my snack. We would sometimes do this for fun, so I don't see why not he wouldn't ask. Seeing we finished early, I nodded toward him, seeing he had the acceptance to continue the little game.

"If you had to kiss one guy in the trainee corps, who would you kiss?"

Nearly choking on the food, I felt my face flushing red; I scratched the back of my head, tugging at my ponytail every once in a while. "Why that question of all things?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, too embarrassed to even say or think of such a scene. Not once, in my whole life, have I ever kissed a boy, or ever been involved in an event of romance.

"No reason," he replied, and looking toward his face, I could tell he was painted with hue as well. I wasn't friends with too many boys, but not a lot of guys looked handsome, either. The only boy I really hanged out with was...

"I would choose Connie Springer."

His face glowed pink as he heard my answer, my cheeks meeting his color as well. Taking this as a good sign, I continued. "Who would you pick?"

Hearing him scrunch his position, he buried his face between his bending legs. "I would choose Sasha."

Now it was my turn to blush back, and I glanced a look to him, but I realized his face was mere inches away from my face. His eyes were melting into my own, and I couldn't look away.

Slowly, his eyes closing, he delicately brushed his chapped lips against my own. His hands fell to its place onto my shoulders, and mine onto his neck. I didn't have any experience with kissing at all, so I let myself be controlled; not really knowing what to do.

Pulling back, both of our faces red, he smiled softly, and swatted my arm slightly. "Don't feel so lucky, Potato Girl," he groaned, his tone showing annoyance, but I could tell me was a bit happy from that moment. Grinning back, I wrapped my arm around his, and placed my face onto his shoulder.

"I'm more than just a Potato Girl, you know."

"Connie, where are you going?"

The boy turned to face Reiner, his face, as usual, stated with seriousness. But his eyes widened at the horrid expression; Connie Springer was always brimming with cockiness and was always laughing or joking around. Immediately, he knew exactly where he was going.

Connie walked out the dorms, and he followed the stone path, making his way up a grass hill. In one hand, he carried a small plate of food, half eaten. His eyes were crushed with painful sadness, and his other hand was shoved into his kaki pocket.

Finally making his way up the mound, he knelt down before the small stone monument, grazing his fingers over the carved name. Silently placing the plate next to it, he held back tears as he stood up, turning away from it.

"You've always been more than just a Potato Girl."

**I cried so much making this, but overall, I hope you guys enjoyed this little story I made as well :) This was made for a friend of mine, actually! Please Review and Like if you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more~**


End file.
